An Old Friend
by LxZrulez
Summary: the awesome comeback of an awesome old friend...WooTs...guess WHO?
1. Chapter 1: The Comeback of SOMEONE

[ Author's Note: This is Link's P.O.V. This is TP, but there was never the Twilight Incident. Zelda is Rusl and Uli's oldest child, and is one year younger than Link. She left Castle Town with Telma when she was 12. The pairing's secret! (But REALLLY obvious)]

An Old Friend

I smiled at the picture. I was 12 year old me and an 11 year old girl, who had golden brown hair and brilliant cerulean blue eyes. The two of us were grinning, and 12 year old me was putting bunny ears on the girl's head. I smiled. When we were kids, the two of us would always get into trouble.

The girl was Zelda. Rusl and Uli's oldest child, and Colin's older sister. She was a year younger than me and Ilia, but Zelda and I were the best of friends. The two of us would play tricks on the other villagers, herd the goats together, explore the forest, and annoy Ilia. Zelda had always admired Ilia, but had told me, "I don't want to stay here forever. Sure, it's great here, but….I want to see the world. I can't stand the always-stay-at-home life, like Ilia can. No offense to her, but she likes a quiet life tooooo much. In other words, she's a sissy." Zelda had left with Telma, Rusl's friend, after Telma had come to visit the village. At the time I was 13 and she was 12. It's been four years. Now I'm 17. I miss her. A lot.

Sure, the villagers were nice. I had fun every day. Ilia, Colin, Beth, Talo, Malo, and Fado were great friends…but it wasn't the same without my best friend, Zelda. I sighed.

She smiled at me. "I want to see the world, Link…but I'll miss you. I'm coming back someday, and you better be here when I do!" I grinned back at her. I took something from behind my back. It was a bracelet, only one that went around your upper arm. It looked like a vine. I handed it to her. "It's a goodbye gift," I told her, watching her finger it delicately. Zelda smiled and put it on.

"Did you make it?" she asked. "It's beautiful." I blushed, muttering, "Yeah." Zelda smiled, then handed me something. It was her pouch, the one she always had on her belt, the magical one that could hold anything. "Here, she told me, strapping it onto my belt. "It's for you. Whenever you use it, think of me." The two of us grinned at each other. Zelda laughed, saying, "While I'm not here, you better annoy villagers for me! Especially Ilia." I smirked, the chortled, "Sure."

Zelda hugged me, then said, "I'm never gonna forget my best friend, so you better not forget yours!" I grinned, the whispered in her ear, "I won't." Zelda smiled one last time, then turned and mounted her horse. She looked back one last time, and the last thing I saw of her was her blues eyes sparkling at the prospect of adventure.

There I was again. Thinking about her. Again.

I decided to go for a walk. Maybe that would calm me down. I started for the door.

I walked through the gate to Ordon Spring. I sat down, feeling the soft, feathery feeling of the grass tickling my feet. Ordon Spring was beautiful, with its small waterfalls and the way the pebbles made it look multi-colored…I splashed my feet in the cool water. I got up and looked around me. The trees' leaves were waving slightly in the breeze, the flowers and grass rustling. Vines covered the steep slope that surrounded the spring. A small opening caught my eye. It looked so familiar…

9 year old Zelda grinned at me. "Betcha can't catch me!" she squealed, her eyes sparkling. I rolled my eyes. 'Course I could catch her. I stood still for a moment, then I began chasing her.

"Hey!" She protested as I tried to grab her hand. "No fair! You got a head start!" I laughed and let go of her. She took off running. I followed her, giggling.

We ran out of the village, and she took a sharp turn and ran into the Ordon Spring. I followed her, and I saw her crawling into a small hole. I crawled in after her. "Gotcha!" I yelled, pulling on her leg as we came out of the tunnel. "Hmmph," she muttered, flopping down on the floor with her arms crossed. "Aw, c'mon," I urged her. "Don't be a poor sport." Zelda sniffed, turning her nose up in the air in a haughty fashion. I stifled a laugh. Zelda's obviously fake frown twitched, but she didn't smile.

"Please, Zel?" I pleaded. "C'mon, please smile." Zelda stuck her tongue out at me. I grinned. "Fine, you want to be stubborn?" Zelda didn't answer me; she just looked pointedly in the other direction. I smirked. "Your mistake!!!" With that, I tackled her. In a few moments, I had her on the floor, rolling around as I tickled her mercilessly.

"S-s-st-op!" Zelda protested. "Never!" I growled as I tickled her harder. "Not until you smile!" Pointless, really, seeing as she was already laughing so hard she was shaking, but hey, I was having fun. "Nope!" Zelda said in between laughs, "That's gonna happen when goats fly!" I continued tickling her, chortling, "Then where are the flying goats?" "I dunno!" was Zelda's clever answer. Finally I let her go. I smirked as I watched her sit up, panting for breath. "Never, ever do that again," she growled in a mock menacing tone. I hid a smile. Note to self: Tickle Zelda like crazy every time you beat her at something.

I sighed, standing up. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. All this was doing was making me miss her more. Oh, well. As I walked out the gate, I bumped into someone. Her cerulean blue eyes met mine. Could it really be? Could it be her?

[Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Who is she? Dun Dun Duuun. It's sorta obvious. Revieeeeew!]


	2. Chapter 2: The Awesome Tickle Warz

**[o-kay, I'm back! Let's get oooon with it!]**

**I stared at her. She stared back at me. Her brilliant blue eyes put Ilia's emerald ones to shame. She had familiar golden brown hair, which was pulled back in a looooong braid held together by thin cloths. She wore clothing similar to the clothes that she wore as a child: sorta like Ilia's, only she wore a belt and her top and pants were shorter. Her top was a light brown color, and her pants were the color of redwood trees, with forest green stitches on a cerulean blue strip of fabric that was on the inner side of her pants and outer side of her tunic-like top. White clothes were wrapped around her wrists, and a pouch hung on her belt. And…..her emerald-green vine-like bracelet, the bracelet **_**I**_** had given her, was still on her arm.**

"**Zelda?" I whispered, hardly daring to believe this was true. Had she really come back? Her eyes widened. "Link?"**

**In a few seconds the two of us were jumping up and down like two three-year olds. "I can't believe you came back!" I yelled as I hugged her fiercely. "Can't….breathe….choking…let…me….go…" Zelda imitated a suffocated person as she pretended to faint from lack of oxygen. I let go of her, grinning as she slid to the floor, pretending to faint. "Done yet?" I asked, smirking at her antics. It brought back memories from when we were children. Zelda looked up at me from her spot on the floor. "Nope!" "Well, hurry up then." "Make me!" "Fine, I'll make you!" I laughed as I pinned her to the floor, tickling her. Zelda squirmed, trying to get away. Finally she stopped struggling. I stopped tickling her, only to find me on the floor and **_**her **_**tickling me. "Payback," she laughed, with a wicked smile on her face, as she got me back for all the times I did that to her. "HEY! Not FAIR!" I yelled, wriggling as she tickled me. "Fair." "Not fair." "Fair." "Most definitely NOT FAIR." "No, it's fair," Zelda corrected, smirking smugly. "Ever heard of the element of surprise?"**

**Finally, after what seemed like **_**hours**_**, she stopped. Panting, I sat up. I glared at her. "What in Hyrule was that for?" I asked her, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough. Zelda flipped her braid back in a haughty fashion, pointing her nose in the air. "That was for all the times you almost killed moi." I raised an eyebrow. "Almost killed you how?" Zelda rolled her eyes at me. "How 'bout…tickling me so much I can't breathe…and nearly choking me to death by hugging me?" I rolled my eyes. Always count on Zelda for exaggeration. **

**Zelda sighed, jerking me back to earth. I looked at her. She was staring dreamily into space, twirling a piece of loose hair in between her fingers. "What is it?" I asked. She turned to look at me, smiling slightly. "I just miss this place," she answered, staring at the water of the spirit spring. "I haven't been here for so long…about four years…." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the waterfalls. I smiled slightly. "Your parents know your back yet?" I asked. Zelda shook her head. "Nope, they don't know…not yet. Telma said we should keep our visit a surprise." I cocked my head. "Telma? What do you mean, our **_**visit**_**?" Okay, maybe I'm not the brightest guy around, but**_** visit**_**…that meant she'd leave soon. Goddesses, why was I felling so down suddenly?**

"**Hey, Link? LINK!" I jerked back. "Zelda, how many times have I told you **_**not**_** to shout in my ear?" Zelda shrugged, then said, "Three, four times maybe? I dunno, I don't really keep track. Anyways, what was with the sudden mood change? One second you were smiling, almost as if you were actually **_**glad**_** to see me, and the next, you were frowning. Am I so annoying that you wish I would go back to Castle Town right now?" I stared at her. Why would she think that I wanted her to leave?**

**I looked down at my feet. "Well…how long are you going to stay? Are you leaving that soon?" I hoped my disappointment wasn't apparent in my voice. Zelda laughed, "Well…actually, it's not really a visit. I want to stay here. I've gotten my share of the world. I mean, Castle Town's great…but I think I like herding goats more than being shoved around every time I go outside." I laughed. "So…Telma's coming to visit, right?" I asked. Rusl would be pleased that his old friend would come to pay a visit. "But…why isn't she here?" Zelda flushed, muttering, "I..uh, well…I…erm…let's just say that she is taking a loooong time getting here." I rolled my eyes. "Tell the truth, Zel, or I'll give you another tickle attack," I threatened. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Fine…I walked here." My jaw dropped. "You what?" I asked, not believing what I just heard. Zelda smirked ar my confused expression, then said, "Well, Telma was taking a long time getting here, and I was getting impatient…so I ditched the wagon and ran here, Unfortunately, I left Blossom there. She's my horse…and I wanted you to meet her. Oh, well."**

**I grinned at her, pulling her to her feet. "Time to visit the village," I told her, leading her out of the spring. "You have a lot to catch up on."**

**[Woooooooooot! I FINISHED TWILIGHT PRINCESS! No, I'm kidding. Right now I'm getting chased around by psychotic evil black Master Heads with red tattoos. Oh, well. Anyway, whaddaya think? ]**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

[ Chapter 3!!!!!! Hope you like it, TwilightQueenMidna !!! Whheeeeeee!]

I led Zelda toward Rusl and Uli's house. When Zelda saw where we were going, her blue eyes sparkled and she bounced up and down like Talo's bouncy ball. I stifled a chuckle. She sure acted a lot like she used to. And i thought she would have grown up by now!

"How's Colin?" Zelda asked, reffering to her little brother. I grinned. Her little brother was a younger male version of her! I laughed,"Well.. he's a great kid. Sometimes I don't miss you as much as I used to... and you can blame your little bro for that!!"

Zelda blinked at what I had just she pouted. "Are you saying that I can be replaced? I thought we were friends, Link! BEST friends!" she wailed, sounding hurt. I groaned internally. Why did I have to say that? I tried amending what I had said. " Zelda... I didn't mean that-" I stopped. Why? 'Cause Zelda was LAUGHING!!

"Sorry!" she gasped between spasms of laughter. "I couldn't help it!" I laughed, too. Not because of Zelda's little wittle prank... because the ultimate payback was on the horizan. "!!!" I yelled, tickling her. I've tickled her so much you would've thought that she'd have grown immune to it... but in reality, she can't stand tickles!

Just when I _really_ started the ultimate payback, some person had to come along and ruin the success. Ugh. "Link? What are you doing?" Colin asked, looking at me with his big blue eyes. His eyes widened when he caught sight of his sister sprawled on the floor getting tickled by yours truly. Zelda stared at him. Colin stared right back. Zelda got up and whispered,"Colin?" The two of them stared at each other for a few more seconds, then had their big happy renunion.

"You finally came baaaaaack!!!" Colin yelled happily as he hugged his sister. Zelda smiled her big bright smile as she embraced him back. A door opened from behind us. "What's the commotion?" The three of us turned. Rusl and Uli were standing at the doorway of their house, Rusl's sandy hair gleaming in the sunlight while Uli's cropped blonde hair gleaming like hay. Zelda looked up at them, her big saphire eyes sparkling. "Mom? Dad?" Uli's eyes grew as big as melons. "Zelda? Zelda!" Mother and daughter hugged each other happily while the father watched, smiling widely the whole time. After Uli finally let go of her, Zelda turned to Rusl and told him that Telma was coming.

Rusl smiled at his daughter. "So you finally come back, huh? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Zelda rolled her eyes. "If I told you earlier it would'nt have been a suprise anymore, huh?" she said, making her voice deep like her father's. Rusl laughed and clapped his older child on the back. "Still the witty daughter I used to know, huh?" he commented,smiling. Zelda grinned again, then said in that deep voice," Yep, still the same..."

After chatting for a few minutes, Uli asked, "Have you seen the rest of the village yet, Zelda? I bet everyone will be glad to see you!" Zelda shook her head, then answered," Naw... i still have to see the rest of them! Ready to go, Link?" "Ready," I answered, staring into her big cerulean eyes.

"How 'bout we see Fado, Beth, Talo,and Malo now?" I asked her as we walked through the vilage after visiting Sera and some of the other villagers. Zelda pulled on a face that she called the "Deep in thought" face and began tapping her chin thoughtfully. After a bunch of hmmmmmm's, she answered,"Sure! But where can we find all of them together?" "At the ranch" was my answer. "Okay, Let's GOOOOOO!!" she shrieked as she ran off in the direction of the ranch, her long golden braid bouncing. I followed her, grinning happily. Seems like my life was gonna be going uphill from now on.

I ran into the ranch soon after Zelda got there. I stopped, panting, and watched as Zel was tackled by a bunch of enthusiastic little kids. I stifled a laugh. Unfortunatly, I couldn't quite keep the chuckle back. When Zelda heard me laugh, she whipped around and threw me a menacing glare. Uh Oh. Then she went back to greeting the overly enthusiastic kids. _Whew_, I thought._ I'm safe...for now_. Fortunately, Zel looked too busy trying to avoid being trampled to remember her grudge. I settled on the fence and watched her. Goddesses, she was cute! I never saw any girl with eyes as blue as hers. Her hair was such a pretty golden brown, too. Not to mention her smile, which probably could drive any guy crazy...

"You like her, don't you?" I started at the voice, and yelled ( because of instinct), "HHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH???!!" I looked up. Fado was standing next to me, smirking at my confused expression. "You like her, don't you?" he repeated, still smirking. "I don't know what you mean," i answered, still startled. Fado rolled his eyes, mutturring," Stupid kid. Doesn't know his own feelings." I glared at him, growling,"I heard that." Fado suddenly tried to act innocent, and said (innocently)," Heard what?" I rolled my eyes at him, then mumbled," You suck at lying." "What did you say!?" Fado asked indignantly, glaring at me. "Never mind," i muttured, then continued,'' What did you say earlier?" Fado answered,"You like her. I can tell." I stared at him. " Zel's only a friend, 'kay?" Fado rolled his eyes (again), and said," Yeah...sure. Ilia's not gonna be happy..." I turned away from him. He was annoying me!!!

I moved to a different part of the fence. I couldn't stand listening to Fado.I stared off into space while I listened to the shrieks of the kids and the laughter of Zelda. What did Fado mean when he said I liked Zel? I mean, I like her as a friend... but I had the feeling that he was implying something else. And what did he mean, that Ilia wouldn't be happy? Something poked my arm. I glanced up. Zelda smiled down at me, her big saphire eyes twinkling merrily at me. "Ya up yet, sleepy head?" I smiled. Silly Zelda. Zelda snatched my arm up and began dragging me out of the ranch. "Whaddaya doin'?" Zelda giggled, then teased,"You're soooo forgetfull, Link! I can't believe you forgot about Ilia!" I blinked. Then I remebered. i forgot to take Zelda to visit her! Darn it! I took off running with zelda at my heels.

We finally found Ilia at Faron Woods. "Ilia! ILIA!!" I shouted, trying to get the blonde's attention. Ilia turned, smiling widely. Funny, I used to think she was pretty, but since Zelda's come back...she seems a little bit drab. "Look who's back!" I told her, dragging Zelda forward. Ilia's eyes widened. "Who's this?" she asked,sounding hurt."You've been seeing someone?" Where'd she get that far-fetched idea?Since when have I been dating anyone? "Noooo...it's Zelda!" I told her."Zelda! You remember, right? Our old friend?" Ilia stared at Zelda for a few seconds. Finally, after a billion years, she finally seemed to remember who Zel was. "Zelda!" she screeched (I covored my ears. Goddesses, it was loud!). Zelda smiled,hugging her. "Nice to see you again, Ilia." Ilia smiled (somehow it seemed forced) and answered," It's nice to see you too. Link, I'm gonna go to Ordon Spring. Can you come see me later? Alone?" With that, she turned and walked away. I stared after her. What's wrong with her? "Sorry," I apologized to Zelda. " I dunno what's gotten into her..." Zelda smiled her brilliant smile. "No worries," she told me. "If that's how Ilia's gonna act, I think I can get used to it. I mean, the nobles at Castle Town are much snootier!" Still chuckling, the two of us walked out of Faron woods.

[ Well.... _someone _is obviously unhappy that Zelda's back! And it looks like Link already has roooomaaaantic feelings!! Isn't that sweeeeeet? Muahahahahahahaha!! Hopefully there'll be romance in the next chapter! R&R, everyone!]


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

[I'm sorry for not updating in so long! pleez forgive me! I've been working on other stories... ^_^,

if you have time, please R&R them! thanx... and enjoy!]

[ I don't own anything... unfortunately. ]

By the time we got back to the village, a wagon was there. A dark-haired woman was atlking to Rusl and Uli and a few other villagers.

"Telma!" Zelda yelled, rushing forward and hugging the dark-haired woman. then she turned and gestured to the golden white-maned horse. "That's my horse. Blossom."

Blossom neighed, tossing her head. I reached forward and patted her. Zelda smiled.

"Oh! Link, it's nice to see you again," telma said, clapping me on the back. "Zelda's told me so much about you."

She whispered in my ear,"Pretty girl, isn't she? She'd got enough admirers as it is. You'd be a good match for her." I turned red. Bright red. Okay, more than that. I turned so red I didn't know what shade of red I was. Crimsom, maybe. Or maroon? I dunno.

"Your daughter's so sweet," Telma said to Rusl. "She had so many admirers in Castle Town...she eventually told them that she'd only go out with the guy who could beat her in swordplay or archery."

Rusl looked impressed. "And did she date anyone?"

"No...she always beat them. You know, last week I came to one of her 'tornaments' and she was killing her opponents. Killing them! If i had not gotten there in time they probably would've died.'

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "one day, Telma... one day when you're not around..."

Everyone burst out laughing. i turned to her.

"C'mon, Zel... let's go somewhere else."

Zelda nodded. "Sure."

We walked toward Ordon Spring. Zelda settled down on the ground next to me. I grinned. I pushed her over, causing her to roll into the water.

'Hey!" she yelled, splashing water at me. "What was that for?"

"Ever heard of the element of suprise?" I asked, quoting her. Zelda rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"You're annoying," she muttured.

"You're stubborn."

"You're impossible."

"me? Impossible? Never."

Zelda rolled her eyes, then sighed. "it's nice to be back here. I don't need another day being stalked by one of those idiots."

I cocked my eyebrow. "You were stalked?"

"Yeah."

I was curious. "Didn't you like any of your admirers?"

"Nope." i smiled. Good.

"Why not, though? You like someone else?"

Zelda looked a tad bit uncomfortable. "Nope." But her voice was unsure. She liked someone. I didn't know why, but I felt jelous.

"You like anyone? Ilia?" she asked, turning the spotlight on me. Ilia? What?

"No... what about Ilia?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way she looks at you. She likes you! I can't believe you didn't see that!"

I stared at her blankly. What?

"oh, never mind. You're too clueless."

"Shaddup, Zelda."

"make me."

"Zelda..."

"How are you gonna make me? Kiss me?" I grinned. She just gave me an idea. I reached forward and pinned her to the ground. I crouched over her. her big blue eyes widened.

"Link... you aren't gonna..."

I pressed my lips against hers, cutting her off. Zelda stared at me, caught off guard.

"Link," she mumbled against my lips. I grinned.

"Ahahahahaha! fado was right! Link likes Zeeeeelda!"

what? I let go of her and turned around. Talo, Colin, and Beth were spying onus!

Talo smirked evilly. "i have to tell everyone! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

he ran off.

"TALO! YOU BETTER NOT SAY A WORD!" I roared after him. Colin shook his blonde head.

"he probably will. Me and Beth won't say anything, though."

"Thanks, Colin."

"Welcome."

Zelda just stared at what was in front of her, not saying a thing. she looked so cute! Not to mention clueless.

[ ... Well, I hope this makes up for my incredibly long absence! Finally, some zeLink! R&R, pwease]


	5. Chapter 5: The Happy Ending

[Hey, I'm back! Don't kill me! I luuuv my new profile picture! It's Zelda and Link cuddling! Aw... sooooo cute! Hey, anyone want to see Zelink pics? I have a deviant art account, the link's on my profile ]

The next morning, I found out Epona was missing. Again. Ilia just wouldn't stop stealing her, would she? I rolled my eyes as I walked out of my house, hopping off the loft.

"ILIA!" I shouted, running out of the clearing, into the village. "ILIA!GIVE ME BACK EPONA!"

Ilia stared at me as I came running up to her.

"What? I don't have Epona. Why would I?" she asked, looking clueless. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean, 'why would you have Epona?' You're always stealing her!"

"But I didn't!" For some reason, I believed her.

"Then where is she?" I asked. A small voice popped behind us.

"Uh... I don't know where Epona is, but my sister got up early this morning... and Blossom is gone, too. I think she said she was going to Ordon Spring," Colin said, ponting toward the direction of the spring. I smiled at him.

"THanks, Colin. Seeya!" I took off running toward the spring. I slowed down when I got to the gate of the spring. I could hear singing. I peeked in.

Zelda was sitting at the edge of the pool, the water lapping at her feet. She held a harp in her hands, and her fingers moved swiftly across the strings. Epona and Blossom were both calm, which was totally unlike Epona. One of the reasons why it was so easy to find Ilia when she stole Epona was because of the racket Epona would make. But my horse just stood there, neighing softly. Zelda's singing seemed to soothe her.

_"Your arms are my castle_

_your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall"_

I watched as she got up and stroked Epona's mane.

"Good girl," Zelda murmured. I snuck up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey, Zel," I said. She turned and a stunning smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Link. Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for my horse." I grinned at her. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I was going to wash Blossom, and I thought I'd help you wash Epona."

"Thanks," I murmured, walking toward Epona. She tossed her head and looked at me in a chiding way, almost as if to say _You're supposed to be herding goats, Link!_

I laughed. "Okay, okay... sheesh." I began to lead Epona ot of the spring.

"Where are you going, Link?" I turned. Zelda walked up to me.

"I'm gonna go herd the goats," I answered. Her face lit up.

"Really? Can I come,too?" she asked, enthusiastic. "I haven't herded a goat in such a long time..."

"Sure," I said.

~*~*~*~*~

"WHOA!" I yelled as a extremely EXTREMELY mad goat plowed into me. I grabbed it by the horns and wrestled with it. Finally, after a few moments, I threw it to the ground.

"there," I muttured. "Tommorow you can cause all the bloody h*ll you want, alright? That sound nice?" The goat snorted. Yeah, I figured he would.

"My turn!" Zelda called, jumping off the fence. "I'll herd the last few in, 'kay?"

"Sure."

I watched as she leapt onto Blossom, whooping. In a few moments, all the goats were in the barn.

"well, that was fun," Zelda said, as we walked together out of the ranch.

"Yep," I agreed, smirking. "But not as fun as this..." I grabbed her by the hand, towing her behind me as I ran toward he river. She laughed as we both leapt in, causing a major splash.

"Hey!" she laughed as I splashed her. I smirked.

"Race you?" I asked. "All the way over there!" further down the river, there was a small island. Zelda nodded.

"Sure. Ready... GO!" We both shot off toward the island. Lucky me, I got there first.

"I won," I laughed as I crawled onto land. Zelda clambered on only a few seconds after me.

"Don't rub it in, it's not sportsman like," Zelda chided, grinning good-naturedly. I laughed. We spent the rest of the after noon swimming and talking.

"Hmmm... sunset..." I murmured, stroking zelda's soft hair. Both of us were lying on the island, drying off. I stretched, sitting up.

"Y'know, Link," Zelda murmured, sitting up, too, "It's nice to be back home." she rested her head against my chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her. Then an idea struck me.

I nuzzled her, smirking. I nibbled on her ear, and Zelda squeaked with suprise.

"Sorry," I murmured," Couldn't help it..." Zelda turned her head to look at me, and I took the oppurtunity to press my lips against hers for a moment. To my suprise, she kissed me back. I enjoyed the feeling of her lips against mine. After a moment, we stopped.

"Promise not to leave?" I asked.

"Never."

"Good."

[ ... well, that's it for An Old Friend. Hmmm. anyone know the song Zelda was singing? It's Every Time We Touch, by Cascada. YAY! I luv that song. So, review, pleez!]


End file.
